Vergil vs Adam Taurus
Interlude Leone: Alright guys, today we're having a good ol' fashioned sword fight! Flare: RWBY vs Devil May Cry! Let's do this Vergil Flare: Millennia ago, there was a demon knight named Sparda, he sealed his brother, Mundus away to stop him from taking over the human realm Leone: He settled down with a woman named Eva and had two sons with her, Dante, and Vergil Flare: Vergil is the eldest of the two brothers Leone: Dante believed that Vergil was killed by marauding demons that also killed their mother, Eva Flare: But in reality, Vergil was seeking his father's power Leone: AND HE'S 100% CAPABLE OF DOING IT Flare: Vergil can jump several times his own height, move at supersonic speeds, and can tough out getting stabbed in the most vital organs Leone: If that's not enough, he's packing some serious heat Flare: Yamato is the sword that Sparda used to seal hell from Earth, this sword is said to cut through anything Leone: He can attack so fast, the blade seems INVISIBLE Flare: His "Summoned Swords" ability can make 'shields' using the swords, they can attack via his command Leone: Why attack with one sword, when you can attack with 8?! Leone: Vergil also has gauntlets named Beowulf Flare: He's lauched a monster 55 feet into the air Leone: He's killed 8 demons in 1 second Flare: We get it, Vergil is mad strong Leone: Can we cover Adam now? Flare: Well, he has one more ability we haven't covered: Devil Trigger Leone: RIGHT! Flare: Devil Trigger amplifies all of Vergil's abilities, speed, et cetera Leone: He mastered Devil Trigger long before Dante could, he even beat the red-clad devil without going Devil Trigger Flare: Although Dante killed Vergil later in the series, the eldest son of Sparda is not to be trifled with Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anyone, let alone yourself! Adam Flare: We don't really known.....well anything about Adam's backstory Leone: Well, he's pretty fucking edgy, that's for one, and he's a Bull Faunus Flare: Well, that means he can get to his powers and stuff, right? Leone: I guess so Flare: Well, his Faunus heritage is notable for some of his abilities, he can see in the dark as well as other heightened senses Leone: Adam harnesses Aura, a force shared by all living creatures on Remnant, except for the Creatures of Grimm Flare: Aura is like a force-field, protecting the individual, but Aura can run out, leaving them vunerable Leone: Adam uses the Wilt and Blush, a red-bladed Chokutō, yes, and not a katana as some people believed, as the blade is not curved Flare: Blush is the sheath that transforms into a rifle Flare: He can absorb energy into his blade, and this activates his semblance: Moonslice Leone: It's uncertain if the moon actually has anything to do with his power Flare: Either way, don't fuck with Adam Taurus Adam: I AM MAKING HUMANITY PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!! Pre-Fight Flare: Combatants ready? Leone: Yes! Flare: Powers and abilities taken into account? Leone: Yup! Flare: Weapons? Leone: YES Flare: Let's do this! FIGHT Vergil has arrived in thw wake of the Fall of Beacon Vergil: Where is it? He kept walking, taking in the scenery He heared banter in the distance and couldn't help but listen ?: ...deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you lo-... 5 blue broadswords shot out of nowhere and the girl in the bowtie left ?:Who's there?! Vergil: Me The man in black and custom Grimm mask: Adam Taurus '''is visibly pissed Adam: This is none of your concern, human! Vergil smirked Vergil: ,,,Human?...Don't flatter yourself He unsheathed Yamato as Adam unsheathed Wilt from Blush Adam: This place will be your graveyard! '''FIGHT ON! The two combatants rushed towards each other and their blades clash, sparks fly in all directions. Vergil seperated from his opponent and attempts to cleave through him starting with the shoulder. Adam blocks and swings forward, sending the opponents a couple meters apart Adam's sheath: Blush, morphed into it's rifle form, and he pointed it towards Vergil and fired Vergil dodged effortlessly Adam: Shit, he's fast.. He turned around and Vergil was right behind him, but Yamato was nowhere to be seen, he was wearing a pair of gauntlets and greaves, Beowulf Vergil rushed forward and delivered a punch square in Adams nose. The bull Faunus grunted in pain as his aura flickered a bit. Vergil was suddenly surrounded by the same blue swords that shot at Adam They shot towards him one by one as Adam blocked every one, but two, the final one hittling him in the chest area, causing him to drop Blush Vergil noticed his sword glowing brighter Vergil: Tch, it's nothing. Adam rushed forward with Wilt and Vergil blocked with Yamato Vergil got back about 10 feet and preformed the, 'Dimensonal Slash' move, Adam having been dealt some massive damage to his aura Adam huffed and ran Vergil through the chest with Wilt hwilw he was sheathing the sword After retracting the sword, Vergil equipped Beowulf and uppercuts Adam about 40 feet into the air, he jumps in the air, does a flip, and kicks Adam in the face, sending him down to the ground Adam: I WILL RIP YOU APART! Adam raced over to Blush and picked it up, Vergil blocking each shot he fired with his Summoned Swords Adam started blocking each sword with Wilt, the blade growing brighter and brighter Blush turned into its sheath from, as Adam sheathes his sword Adam: TAKE THIS! Adam preformed Moonslice, not cutting Vergil, but sending him out the building, impaling him on a broken streetsign Adam sheathes his sword and proceeds to walk away Vergil proceeds to pull himself off of the sign and activates his Devil Trigger Vergil: NOW I'M MOTIVATED! Adam turned around and saw Vergil running at him full speed Adam: WH- Before he could finish his sentance, Vergil was already delivering cut after cut to Adam, he had no time to react When he stopped, Adam was panting, feeling the last of his Aura drain away He looked up to see Vergil, still in Devil Trigger, with Yamato equipped He picked Adam up by the collar, and threw him in the air He then preformed the Judgement Cut move on him, before the sword was fully sheathed, Vergil said Vergil:'' Rest in peace..'' When the sword was fully sheathed, Adam fell to the ground in bloody chunks Vergil exits Devil Trigger, and leaves the building KO! Analysis Flare: Well, who wants beef? Anyway our winner is Vergil, let's discuss why Leone: This fight was an easy stomp, while Adam had Moonslice, and his Aura made the fight last a little longer, but Vergil, while being younger, is faster, and definitely the more powerful fighter Flare: Vergil has taken out larger, more intimidating, and fiercer opponents than Adam Leone: Vergil definitely had durability downpact, he survived being cut in half, and stabbed straight through the heart, oh, and then theres Devil Trigger Flare: Right, Vergil simply had Adam outclassed, his summoned swords are infinite, while Adam needs to reload Blush, Yamato can cut through SPACE ITSELF. Wilt has nothing on it Leone: Guess this battle was pretty CLEAR-CUT! Flare sighs Flare: Alright...our next combatants are Vergil's brother: Dante. Against Ragna the Bloodedge! Category:Sword Duel Category:'RWBY vs. Devil May Cry' Themed VS Debates Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed VS Debates Category:'Rivalry' themed VS Debates Category:'Rooster Teeth vs. Capcom' Themed VS Debates Category:Devil May Cry Category:RWBY